Pokemon: ITF
by RuttsuTheMaster
Summary: In the future, the world has changed in such a way that it may as well be a whole different world. If you guys like this, I'll get started on a chapter 1. This is only an idea, and I would love to elaborate on it, but not unless you would enjoy it.


**Pokemon: In the future**

Prolouge

In the past, the world of Pokemon was a world of peace, bonds, and friendship. That world no longer exists. In it's place is one full of chaos, struggle, and power. The world changed on one fateful day, a day that many wish and some have tried to go back and change.

It all began when a Pokemon named Lucario attacked a princess in the Kalos region named Megan. Princess Megan was considered a jewel to her subjects, and when the attack began, the Lucario was quickly apprehended. However, the Lucario's trainer saved it from the prison it was destined for. That trainer was a Prince from the Unova region. Prince Japten, who was known as the hero of truth. His bond with the legendary Pokemon Reshiram allowed him to save his Lucario rather quickly. From there, in anger he attacked Princess Megan.

She was defeated very quickly, and conceded. However, Japten's rage blinded him. In a furious attack, he killed Megan. In the world of pokemon there had not been a murder on this high of a level since ancient times. The King and Queen of Megan's kingdom were furious with the death of their daughter, and declared war on Japten's Kingdom.

Japten only wished to gain Megan's attention to try to marry her, as he was in love, but when his favored Lucario was captured, he no longer cared, and was blinded by rage. After her death, he quickly retreated, both sorrowful, and terrified for the future.

When war was declared, the fighting began in Sinnoh, where the two forces met for the first time. Sinnoh, outraged by the attack on their region, joined forces with Kalos.

Severely outnumbered, Japten and all of Unova called upon Hoenn, their closest trading partners, and Hoenn quickly rose arms to defend their closest ally. This came to be known as the Great War. Kanto and Alola tried to stop the fighting, but ended up getting dragged to opposite sides when things got intense and some of their own died.

Unova, Hoenn, and Kanto became known as the Primary Powers. Kalos, Sinnoh, and Alola became known as the Holy powers, as seen by their warriors and citizens. To them, the Holy powers were fighting for good.

Johto managed to stay out of the fighting for a whole seven years. At this point the legendaries living in the lands began to clash against those who wanted to see their land burned. Every region was weak, after the fighting, and when Xerneas and Rayquaza destroyed an entire island, Johto decided to step in.

It took Johto almost four years of hardship to reach the hearts of those who were angered, and it seemed the war was over. When the smoke cleared, Prince Japten was found dead, and the war started once again.

Pokemon were tired of the human's way of thinking, and one by one began to leave their trainers. Soon, no one had any pokemon, and the humans saw their foolish ways, and signed the peace treaty in Johto. However, the damage was done, and most Pokemon refused to accept any human as a master anymore.

Johto and Sinnoh both came up with a solution to this. The two regions build a device that would allow and Pokemon befriended as a true friend to merge with the human whom they had a bond with on a mental level. When they presented this device to Pokemon, they loved the idea and accepted it right away, however the humans did not agree to the idea. They wanted to know why they should have to bond with a Pokemon instead of having to catch one.

This time Kanto had the solution, they decided that if every legendary had to choose someone to bond to, maybe the humans would agree seeing as there would be no rogue legendaries. And unsurprisingly the humans agreed. People feared that the legendaries would not agree to this, but surprisingly every single one did, as long as they got to choose the human they wanted, it was fine with them.

When the device was activated, The legendaries were given two hundred years to choose someone, and they dispersed. Those who had pokemon friends were bonded instantly, and the device rendered any type of Pokeball useless.

There were a couple of unexpected effects of this mental merging, soon to become known as partner bonding. For one, the pokemon's intellect increased to a human standard, and they almost instantly were able to speak the language of the humans through their mental bond. And the second ability that took the world by surprise is that humans gained some of the abilities of the pokemon they bonded with.

The era of Pokefusion began. And in this era technology improved tenfold now that both Pokemon and Humans were innovating. Peace ensued again, and Pokemon battles changed. Now the Pokemon and Human world tag team against their opponent. Because of this, the physical abilities of humans increased tenfold.

Then the level system was invented with the first partner bonding of a legendary. There were seven levels. Level one consisted of children or those who had not passed the test given to them when they were twelve. Level two consisted of those who passed the test, and was considered the last freebie level. Level three had those who had proven themselves in either battle or some other form where they had been noticed. If any person got one hundred 'likes' from people, they leveled up to three. People did not give likes lightly, as they only had three in their entire lives. Level four belonged to those who had gotten five hundred likes or had won a regional tournament, and police officers. Level five was given to smaller leaders or heroes. Level six was given to level one legendaries, or to worldwide leaders. And finally level seven, the highest of them all was only awarded to those who had partner bonded with a level two legendary.

The level one legendaries consisted the following: Articuno, Azelf, Celebi, Cresselia, Darkrai, Shaymin, Suicune, Terrakion, Thundurus, Entei, Genesect, Heatran, Jirachi, Keldeo, Tornadus, Uxie, Victini, Virizion, Landorus, Latias, Latios, Manaphy, Meloetta, Mespirit, Moltres, Raikou, Regice, Regirock, Registeel.

The level two legendaries were those who had overwhelmingly power. They consisted of:Arceus, Deoxys, Dialga, Giratina, Groudon, Ho-Oh, Kyogre, Lugia, Zekrom, Kyurem, Mew, Mewtwo, Palkia, Rayquaza, Regigigas, and Reshiram.

The level system was pretty simple, and it defined how the world worked. It has three simple rules. Anyone that is a higher level than you has higher authority over you, no questions asked. Anyone that is the same level as you must beat you in some competition that lasts no longer than an hour to gain authority over that matter. Finally, If a level seven gives an order, and it is not followed, the person who does not follow that order must serve someone who the level seven desires for ten years. It took a few years, but soon the level system became absolute, and lasted into the second decade.

In the Johto region, the schooling system was about the same as normal, everyone learned their math, sciences, history, and learned the language of the humans. The difference is that Pokemon were integrated into these classes as soon as they bonded. The other difference is that instead of learning about all the types, students were only required to learn the type that they were. This let them know all their strengths and weakness, as well as to work on their moves. Those who didn't bond by the age of eight started learning all of the types.

Society had been set for the future, yet the future had not become certain. The new exciting world of Pokemon awaited our new heroes, and those living in it.


End file.
